Suggestions Please
by wishIwasRiku2
Summary: What happens when a Nobody starts to remember? [Saix Centric]
1. Chapter 1

I suppose this story should be dedicated to my 'editor'. The person who 'convinced' me to write it cough forced cough. Please review and let me know what you think. Please don't just say it sucks, I already know that much. Tell me what I need to fix and how to fix it. Thanks.

Cookies and milk will be served at the end of the show for those of you that survive long enough.

There was nothing unusual about the child. A young boy, five or six years old, a little on the scruffy side, dirt smudged face, sandy brown hair in need of a cut. But his most defining feature were the streams of tears running down his cheeks.

"There's no where left for you to run. If you have a god, I suggest you make your peace with him now."

Just then he turned to face me and I was able to drink in the terror on his face. Those feelings that a being undergoes when they are cornered and arrive at the realization their existence is about to come to an abrupt end is simply intoxicating. That magical concoction of adrenaline, fear, terror, panic, dread and a myriad of other emotional responses is what keeps me going. It is my drug of choice and right then I was as high as the stars themselves.

But something was wrong. Something about this very average boy was special. Almost familiar.

"D.. Den.. Denzel?"

Something in my head clicked. It was like the sound the hammer of a gun striking a cartridge of gunpowder makes. And that is what it felt like inside my cranium, something exploded. Click. BOOM! I blacked out, unable to sustain consciousness with the millions of pounds of pressure built up inside my head with no release.

I woke to find myself in my bed back at Castle Oblivion. My head still felt like it was splitting open. My eyes felt like there were iron weights tied to them and cemented shut. I forced my eyes open and I was immediately blinded by the light of the room and the image of Demyx hovering dangerously close, studying my distraught face as if he'd just seen a miracle occur.

"Get the hell away from me before I rip your chest open and really find out what fills that void where your heart should be."

"Why good morning Sleeping Beauty." He was happy. I hate it when he is happy. I can deal with it when almost anyone else is happy, but not him.

"Don't you ever compare me to that narcoleptic slut!" I spat out as I lunged for his throat, but I fell short when the pain wracked my throbbing head again and I collapsed back to the mattress.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your bed nurse?" voiced the only female presence in the castle. Larxene had been watching the entire spectacle. "Demyx, why don't you go get your patient something to eat before he passes out again?"

"..nurse Demyx. I like that, just call me 'Demyx Nitinggale'." and he skipped out the door toward the kitchen.

"I'd say you have about half an hour before he finishes another one of his ridiculously extravagant meals."

I just grunted my acknowledgement as I closed my eyes and began to rub my temples.

"You know, I think taking care of you might be the only thing he enjoys more than cooking." She moved the only other chair in the room closer to the bed and took a seat, just out of reach and she knew it.

"I hate you…"

With that the sweetly sarcastic tone of her voice changed to deadly serious. "So, what happened out there? How is it that a child bested you? I mean, I knew you were a total wuss, but that's just giving the rest of us a bad name. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Harvest hearts for Xemnas to experiment on."

"He didn't beat me. At least I don't think he did. There was something familiar about that boy. Something I recognized." I began to trail off, trying to recall exactly what could have occurred.

"Wait, that's not possible. We're dead, we're nobodies and we don't have memories. That's what makes us what we are." She rolled her eyes at me as if I was an idiot and I wanted to strangle her, again.

"I don't understand how, but he reminded me of someone I used to know." It was driving me mad knowing that this child reminded me of someone from my past. Someone that was very important to me but I didn't know who or even why they were so important. It was driving me insane and I was going to take as many people with me as possible.

"But it's still not possible, you must have imagined it. That weak little mind of yours is playing tricks on you." The look on her face had changed to one of complete skepticism and rage. As if I had suggested some notion that was sacrilege and went against everything she believed in.

"I don't understand it myself…" It seemed the more I thought about it the more pressure built up inside my already too cramped head. I decided then that I needed to stop thinking about this before I passed out again. "If we talk about this anymore I think my head is going to explode and that means you will have to clean up the mess."

"Awww. Poor baby. I'm getting hungry and you're full of shit so I'm leaving." With those final jabs to my already bruised ego she got up and walked away.

As she was about to exit the room she turned and asked, "Are you coming? Or should I send Demyx up with a tray to spoon feed you?" There was that sarcasm again. She always had to have the last word and everyone hated her for it.

"Remind me to kill you later. When my head stops pounding." With that I decided to force myself out of my bed. Dealing with the pain that was now beginning to subside was a much more inviting notion than experiencing another unsupervised visit from Demyx. If he wanted to play nurse again he was going to have to locate someone else.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." My stomach was beginning to sound like something out of the pride lands anyway.

"Awww, that's too bad. Demyx Nitinggale will be so disappointed."

I threw my pillow in the general direction of the ensuing laughter, but she had already ducked out of the room.

I began to slowly make my way to the kitchen when I realized how hungry I really was. How long was I unconscious? The pangs coming from my stomach were at last beginning to overshadow the throbbing in my head. I quickened my pace and was almost at a run when I finally reached the kitchen. I needed sustenance now!

"Slow down Saix." said Demyx with a smile. "Don't worry, I saved you a plate. I can't let my patient go hungry, now can I?"

If I hadn't been so famished I would have just walked away, hot-wired his pink and blue phallic symbol of a gummi ship and gotten some take out. But I had one thing on my mind, and that was getting as much palatable food into my grumbling stomach as possible. I took my usual seat between the two pretty boys Axel and Zexion and proceeded to stuff my face.

Like usual Roxas was the first one to finish his meal. He threw his napkin on his plate in a feeble attempt to hide his untouched vegetables.

Demyx, having not missed this detail scolded Roxas saying, "Finish your vegies or you don't get any desert."

And without even thinking I chimed in, "Yeah Denzel. Sit down and finish your broccoli before you make your mom angry."

Axel, Zexion and Lexaeus instantly burst into laughter. "Yeah Roxas, listen to mommy Demyx."

Roxas just sat back down with a puzzled look on his face. "Before I make who angry?"

Larxene, as sharp as Xaldin's lances, didn't miss a thing. "Saix, who is Denzel?"

"Denzel's my son." I said between bites, pointing my dinner knife in the direction of a very confused Roxas.

Axel, Zexion and Lexaeus started laughing even harder.

My pangs of hunger were finally satiated and my stomach satisfied. "I'm going to bed." With that I left the table and headed for my room. The uproar of Axel, Zexion and Lexaeus's laughter could be heard throughout most of castle oblivion, but I still didn't get the joke.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it takes me so long to write an update. I wish my life weren't so busy and complicated, but there isn't a whole heck of a lot I can do about that. I'm still waiting for some help coming up with a title. Anyway, thanks in advance for reading my miserable attempt at a story.

Again, cookies and milk will be served at the end of the show.

I reached my room and promptly collapsed into my bed. The mattress embraced me like a long lost lover. I was half way to sleep when I was abruptly startled back to consciousness by a very impatient Xemnas. When that man had a riddle to answer there was no stopping him.

"What happened?" He asked with a very curious look on his face. Of course there was no concern at all for me there.

"Dinner? It's a fairly simple concept. You're provided with food that you cut up, place in your mouth, masticate and swallow. Granted several of our cohorts don't always seem to grasp the notion and either skip several of the stages like chewing and cutting or they simply wind up wearing more than they ingest." I knew what he wanted to know, but frustrating him was a favorite past time of mine.

That look of curiosity was beginning to wane. He said sternly, "I am talking about on the mission. What happened to you?"

"I already explained that to Larxene." I did not feel like recounting my tale again. Every time I thought about it my head started pounding again and I was finally starting to feel normal again.

"I know, but all Larxene said was that 'you're full of shit' and a 'wimp'." I couldn't believe that she would tell everyone what had happened so soon. Who was I kidding, if anyone reveled in my misery, it was her.

"That bitch! If I weren't so exhausted I would hunt her down and personally show her how much of a 'wimp' I really am!" That woman deserved a beating and I wanted to be the one to give it to her. Only problem is that she might enjoy it more than I did. I shuddered at the thought of her little sadomasochistic torture chamber she called a room.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you will have plenty of time to do that later. Now, explain to me this time. What happened out there?" He sat down and made himself comfortable for the long story that was about to ensue.

I let out a long drawn out sigh. He wasn't going to go away until he had his answers. I began to recount the tale of what had occurred. This time though, having recently had my ego sufficiently bruised by Larxene, I elaborated on all the gory details of my exploits.

Kill, kill, kill...

Pain...

Black...

"... and I woke up here with what felt like the aftermath of a week long drinking binge with Luxord." That man could drink anyone-living, dead or anywhere in between-under the table. I swear, he was brought into this world with a deck of cards in one hand and a half-empty whisky bottle in the other.

Xemnas now had an even more puzzled look on his face. "Who is Denzel?"

I winced in pain. The mention of that name instantly brought back the stabbing sensation inside my skull. "I don't know. You're the genius, you tell me."

Seeing that I really did not have a clue and that he was going to have to come up with his own solutions, he began to formulate his own hypothesis. "Well, at dinner you implied that Roxas, or Denzel as you called him, was your son."

"Wait, that's not possible. We're Nobodies. We can't have children. Can we?" I was starting to panic. What if there was a bunch of little cruel heartless Saixes running around the universe? How many offspring could there be? Then I came to the realization that I couldn't have any children. I didn't have time to copulate I was too busy killing things. Now Zexion on the other hand, had probably fathered enough bastard children to occupy the orphanages on several worlds.

Seeing my hysteria, Xemnas broke the silence, "Don't worry, in our current state of 'death', we can't procreate. Think of it as the ultimate form of birth control. Just don't tell Zexion, I have enough trouble keeping his appetites under control."

I gave a sigh of relief. "So, who is Denzel then?" I was starting to become curious myself. If this person's very name was going to cause me so much pain and grief I was going to locate them and show them my 'appreciation'.

"That's the million gil question, now isn't it? I think he was part of your past. A memory from your life that the image of that boy you were hunting reawakened. You should go find out for yourself. We don't have anything planned for a few days and I certainly don't need you threatening Demyx or Larxene for a while. Denzel may very well have been your son when you were alive. Just remember, that is no longer your life. You are a Nobody and you belong here now." I think he was telling me to go because he wanted the answer more for himself than for my well being.

My curiosity was overwhelming. I needed to know who 'Denzel' was. If for nothing more than morbid curiosity, I needed to know. "If you think it's appropriate? I'll leave in the morning."

"Excellent. Now be sure to pack lots of pens and paper. I want you to take extensive notes on everything you discover." With that he was finally satisfied, got up and left the room.

Finally I could get back to sleep. "Denzel..."

The next morning I woke feeling remarkably better, physically and mentally. I needed a vacation from this place and this may just be the perfect excuse to take one. I tried to quietly make my way down through the castle to the garage where we kept the gummi ships. To my dismay when I arrived there was already a gathering of inquisitive spectators. I made my way through the small crowd to the nearest gummi.

I was half way to the cockpit when I realized which ship it was. Why did it have to be this ship? Why did it have to be the Heart Throb? I began the startup sequence and turned on the outside cameras. Everyone was staring at Demyx's great blue phallic symbol in complete disbelief. Roxas was bouncing up and down waving as hard as he could, Larxene was flipping me the bird and Demyx was crying. I'm not sure if it was because I was taking his pride and joy or if it was because I was leaving. Either way, seeing him cry made me feel a whole lot better. I turned on the external speaker and addressed the crowd, "I will only be gone for a few days. There is some business I need to take care of. Oh, and Demyx, if Larxene looks lonely, be sure and give her a big hug from me." Demyx stopped his crying and turned to face Larxene. When she finally realized what I had said she met his gaze and when she did Demyx raised his arms and started towards her. She instantly bolted for the door and I am certain the colorful string of expletives directed at myself and Demyx was the likes of which we will never hear again.

With that I pulled out of the garage and left Castle Oblivion behind me. I hadn't given it much thought about where I should go or where I should start but anywhere was better than here.

Cookies go to Sheri-chan, Matamis, and levi for leaving reviews.


End file.
